


Start

by Townycod13



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mishy).



**1\. The Beginning**

The resounding sound of the gloved hand smacking into the stunned face was the only sound for what felt like an eternity.

Miyako had just slapped the Digimon Kaiser, aka the biggest bad guy in town. The guy who had countless digimon at his disposal and the temper of a five year old, the one that was so up on his high horse they didn’t think he remembered what the ground _looked_ like.

To be fair he definitely deserved it, he deserved it for a million reasons that they could count off without a thought, but specifically because he had just almost killed Hawkmon for some freaky ‘experiment’ because the _idiot_ seemed to think this entire thing was a _game_.

So maybe Miyako had lost her temper, she occasionally had the tendency to do that, more so when those she cared about were threatened.

But _still_ it was such a ridiculous concept that she had _slapped_ the freakin’ _Digimon Kaiser_ that even she was stunned into silence for a second.

The second, unfortunately, had a way of passing, and then Miyako remembered _why_ she’d slapped the creep, mostly because of the shivering barely breathing form of Poromon cradled to her chest.

“ _What were you thinking_?! Do you have any concept what you almost did?! What you’ve already done?! Is it all just _okay_ to you because you’re ‘oh so perfect’?!” She couldn’t quite hold back tearing up, but took solace in the fact that they were tears born of absolute rage, “Do you think you can do whatever you want and never face any consequences?!”

Somewhere in that sentence seemed to be the key words for ending the Kaiser’s own stunned silence, “What gives you the right to tell me what to do?!”

Everything in the boy’s posture just screamed ‘you’re over-reacting’ and oh was that _ever_ the wrong way of handling the situation.

Iori, knowing Miyako best, took a cautionary step back.

“ _’What gives me the right to tell you what you to do_?! _What gives me the right_?! _Do you have any—_ ARGH! You know what gives _me_ the right?!”

By this time the Kaiser had taken a startled step back and was eyeing the screaming girl with something akin to fear. The stinging in his cheek reminded him exactly why too.

“ _You_! The second you did this, _all of this_ , all of the horrible things you do in the name of your holier-than-thou logic! What gives _me_ the right?! What gives _you_ the right to _attack_ people?! What makes you so unbelievably special that only _you_ are exempt from the rules?!”

Personal space was a thing of the past, the yelling was only getting louder and she was _right in his face_. She was talking too loudly and too quickly for him to manage a word in edge-wise and he was a little confused as to what he’d say if he could.

It was an extremely lucky break on his part that Devidramon finally deemed it time to give him a rescue before she actually mutilated him, sending her flying with her stupid digital playmate and just about to get out of here with an awesome speec—

“Ow!”

She threw. A shoe. At. His. _Head_.

Glaring, snarling, and panting the now one-shoed girl cursed him from the ground that he was quickly flying away from.

Ken could only stare at the shoe in mild horror.

**2\. The Middle**

“I don’t trust him.”

She didn’t seem to specifically care that he could probably hear her and if asked, she’d probably repeat it to his face.

She wasn’t really the type to hide her opinions.

Motomiya-kun gave him a helpful pat on the back and attempted to engage him in a conversation about soccer so that he wouldn’t have to over-hear Inoue-san’s conversation with Takaishi-kun.

Motmomiya-kun had a way for occasionally being tactful.

(Ken pointedly ignored the thought that surfaced about Daisuke probably missing that entire conversation and most likely, just wanted to talk about soccer. He liked his scenario better.)

Still the occasional bit of whatever she was talking about would drift his way and he couldn’t help but pay attention to it.

She was loud, and sometimes awkward, and he’d been in situations where she’d scared the crap out of him, but she was _interesting_.

There was something about Inoue Miyako that was fascinating. Maybe it was just because she was so honest…

No, they’re entire group was terribly honest, aside for perhaps Takaishi-kun and Yagami-san. It was just…

She laughed and Ken momentarily forgot whatever Motomiya-kun had said and he thought that perhaps she was scary in more ways than one.

**3\. The End**

She wasn’t glaring at him.

It wasn’t exactly a new development. At this point they’d been friends for years. Built bridges, broached trust issues, and worked together to get through countless endeavors.

It was her senior year and she had amazing prospects for college and she had plans with her life and really, if there was one thing he’d learned with time, it was that Miyako was an amazing person.

And she wasn’t glaring at him.

There was a moment that hit him like a ton of bricks and he had no idea what to do with himself, there was an amazing girl that could have the world with her determination and passion and she didn’t hate him in the least.

Of course she still got angry at him when he let his pride overwhelm his common sense, and she always had a word or two for just about everything because she was just always _thinking_ but she didn’t hate him.

She has an amazing talent with music, and she loves to make blogs about whatever is her latest obsession, she can’t stop once she’s determined for something, and she really has difficulties keeping her opinions to herself at any time.

And she’s giving him a silly grin and she’s going to go off to some amazing university where she’ll get an amazing job and become even more of an amazing person.

And of course people are going to love her because she’s got something about her that just…

Ken had to stop and she wasn’t just not glaring, she was giving him a grin.

And he had never realized quite how much this all meant to him.

It was one of those sudden realizations that people like her and Daisuke tended to throw at him endlessly, that moment where it all makes perfect sense and no sense what-so-ever.

But he knew that he just had to keep up with this amazing girl no matter what.


End file.
